


Impatience

by sshysmm



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Hand Jobs, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: A prompt fill for 'Waiting impatiently for something'. Francis teases Philippa.Originally posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Francis Crawford of Lymond and Sevigny/Philippa Somerville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Impatience

His forehead to hers, coils of golden hair teasing at her flushed skin, Francis Crawford smiled in delight at his wife's discomposure.

Philippa craned her neck, her mouth seeking his, her eyes closed in deepest concentration. A dimple troubled her brow and caught the shimmer of the sweat on her forehead. The velvet cap that had been perfectly arranged atop her sleek dark hair hung askew, and now its pearls and beads chattered when she moved insistently at Francis's touch. Strands of sun-gilt brown locks caught and held to her sticky skin.

"Francis, don't stop."

Her hot breath on his mouth was a sore test of his own resolve, but there was too much to enjoy before he would allow her to pull him down onto their bed. Philippa's back was aligned with one polished and turned wooden post, her hands behind her back, holding herself upright against its steadying form. Her skirts were a weight on his arm, layers of brocaded and embroidered silk; cambric and lace. Beneath them he let moistened fingers travel along the inside of one smooth thigh, and Philippa sighed and bit her lip.

His touch nudged the top of a woollen stocking, pushing it down by an inch before his strokes moved higher again. She shifted hopefully and opened round black eyes on him.

"Wile þou not, in þi pacience, take me?"


End file.
